Of Stitches and Pains
by Lady Smiles
Summary: Alan is involved in some sort of accident -again- and Jeff and the boys are ready to smother him to death. Alan whump. Rated because of langage and because fo how the story may turn out.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Hi everyone, I'm back! Yeah, not many of you missed me, I know -sigh- but oh well, I'm happy to be back! :)**

**Well, here's the thing, this is a new story based on a real life experiences. It seems that you guys liked the story, so thanks to you, I _betterified _it and here it is again!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot (well, maybe it belongs to my friend who suffered the accident, but the let me burrow it!).**

**Now enjoy, read, and review!**

* * *

><p>"Mr. Tracy?" came the unknown voice over the phone, "This is Mr. Meyers talking, Alan's physics teacher. I'm sorry to inform you that your son has been involved in some sort of an accident... We're on our way to the hospital, would you like to speak to him?"<p>

Jeff Tracy paled -sure, he was a man of action- but when it came down to Alan, he would loose it completely. He swallowed and took a deep breath, "Sure, thank you."

He could hear the phone being passed in the back and what seemed like some faint whimpering. Finally the phone reached Alan and went quiet until Jeff cleared his throat and spoke.

"Alan? Son, are you ok? What happened?" he asked worriedly.

After a long, deadly silence, Alan spoke in a voice way too small for a boy his age, "Dad? Are you alone?"

"What happened Alan? Are you okay son?"

Again, Jeff was only met by silence. He couldn't help but imagine his baby hooked up to a bunch of cables, all the while trying to speak but not being able to. Relief and confusion followed as Alan replied,

"Dad I'm so sorry I know I shouldn't have done it but he was talking shit about you guys and I just couldn't help it but I was so stupid and tried to play the hero and, God, I was so darn _stupid_ Dad, I shouldn't have done it, I mean, he _is_ 17 but I was so stupid and-"

"Whoa whoa whoa, wait up, champ! What are you talking about Alan? Did you get into a fight? What happened son? Are you okay?" Asked the worried father, already calling his eldest son into his office to inform him that he was going to go pick up his youngest.

"I'm sorry Dad," came the reply, much calmer this time, "I didn't think about it and now I'm getting stitches and I messed up completely, I'm very sorry, I shouldn't have been so stupid and, well..."

"Alan Tracy, STOP using that word about yourself," scolded Jeff, "you are NOT stupid, okay? I'm on my way there baby, we'll talk about it later, face to face."

A long silence followed, and Jeff couldn't help but smiling at the image of Alan struggling to keep himself from replying to him.

"Okay..." came at last, and he could almost see Alan concentrating on how to say the next words. "Dad, can you hurry up? I would kinda feel... Safer, I guess... If you were here when I get the stitches and you know, so that we can leave and everything, you know..." said the blonde, the last words fading into the silence as his teenage hormones kicked in.

Jeff couldn't help but to laugh at his son's stubbornness, "I'll be there when you arrive baby. Do you want me to take any of your brothers with me?"

Alan hesitated before replying, "Can Johnny come too? I'm sure he'll be willing to listen..."

"Sure thing son," he answered, "I'll see you soon."

"Thanks Dad, bye" answered Alan, before rapidly adding, "I love you", and this time, Jeff could really picture his son, blushing like he did every time he saw Tin-Tin walk by.

"Love you too Allie, see you soon." he said, laughing, before hanging up and calling John too.

~TB~


	2. Chapter 2: Screwed

**Hi guys! I'm back with a new chapter, yay! Don't think I'm usually this fast updating, it's just that you guys inspired me so much! Thank you for the lovely reviews everyone, you really motivated me to keep this story going, so lets see how it turns out!**

**Now, Alan's stitches are revealed in here because you guys asked for it!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own anything. Not even the quote...**

**Read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The moment Scott Tracy and his brother, John arrived at their father's doorway at the same time, they knew something was up.<p>

"Got any idea of what's going on?" asked the eldest of the two, a commonly seen frown already adorning his face.

"Haven't got a clue bro. The klaxon hasn't gone off and I don't know about you, but I don't see any reason why _I _should be in trouble." Responded the blonde as Scott knocked on the door. A muttered _'come in' _was all the brothers got as a response.

"Dad? You wanted to see us?" said Scott tentatively as he walked into the office, followed by a concerned looking John. Jeff had clearly just received some slightly _unpleasant _news from someone, for he had just been staring at the blank screen as if it would magically tell him what to do. Then out of nowhere, the Tracy patriarch seemed to find some sort of inspiration and lifted his gaze up to his two oldest sons.

"Yes boys, have a seat. I am yet to receive the full report on what exactly happened, but it seems your brother has been involved in some sort of, well, _accident_," said Jeff, trying not to scare the life out of his sons, knowing all too well how much they cared for the baby of the family. "It seems that some punk –James something, I can't recall his last name, - was as Alan said, _'talking shit about you'_, and being the stubborn teenager that he is, our baby got into a fight with him." He proceeded, fixing his gaze on Scott for the next part, "The thing here is, the boy was a couple years older than your brother and much, _much,_ bigger than him, which made Alan an easy target for a fight. Somehow, your brother seems to have slipped and fallen…" Jeff was cut off there, but of course he was expecting it. In fact, Scott had remained silent much longer than the father expected. That was, of course, because his eldest son was most probably thinking of different ways to strangle James.

"Who the hell does he think he is? Messing around with Alan just like that! That little son of a-"

"Scott," Jeff warned, "language. Take it easy son, we'll take care of that business later."

Then John, being the calmed Tracy that he was, spoke up. "And I supposed that Alan, being the unlucky soul that he is, most probably suffered some sort of injury from the fall?"

Jeff looked at John and replied, "Indeed son, your brother was lucky enough to find a sharp edge near where he fell and he seems to have split his knee open and needs some stitches."

Scott clearly paled at the last comment, but the look of fury soon returned to his face, "What hospital is he being driven to? I'll be there in just a few minutes if I take Tracy 1-"

"You're not going son," said the father of five, "John and I will. Your brother thought John was more _suitable_ for a talk that yourself. You're in charge," he said as he grabbed the plane's keys from the desk and stood up, motioning for John to follow him. "Don't let Virgil strangle Gordon while I'm away ok?" At Scott's unenthusiastic nod, Jeff added, "And don't take it personally son, Alan knows you're not much of a words man and asking you to be a listener would most probably place you in an awkward position. I promise you'll get to smother him as much as you want once we're back, but until so, take care of the island." He finished, before turning around and leaving for the hanger, John hot on his heels.

~TB~

Alan Tracy was wheeled into the emergencies room with a bloody towel tightly wrapped around his right knee. '_This hurts like a son of a bitch!'_ He thought to himself while laughing at being able to use the inappropriate language without having anyone scold him. Nevertheless, his glee lasted only a few seconds, as his leg bumped into someone and a loud yelp followed by a long moan escaped his lips.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" said a voice from above him, a voice that instantly made the young boy smile through his pain.

"Hey Dad, how's it going?" replied the blonde with a cheeky smile as his father kneeled down to kiss the messy mop of hair. "Aw Dad, c'mon! You're ruining my style!" Alan said, making his father laugh.

"So, you're a bad boy now, Squirt? Is that your '_style'?_" said a second voice from behind his father.

"Hey bro, long time no see," said the smaller blonde. "And yes, I am indeed, girls love it." Replied Alan while winking at his father and brother, all pain momentarily forgotten. That was of course, until someone else bumped into his leg, "Damnit! Can't anyone see where they're walking? Are you all blind or what!" Yelled the bothered teen, scaring off the by passers and taking a lot of attention to him. Murmured _'Is that Alan Tracy?'s_, _'That sure looks a lot like the Tracys!'s, _and many other comments were heard through the hallway of the hospital.

"Alan, language." Warned Jeff, unconsciously repeating the same phrase he'd just used on Scott a while before.

"Sorry Dad," replied the teen quietly, "it's just that it hurts_ so much_ and I just want it to stop already."

"That's what you get for being a Tracy bro, accidents when you need them the least and four brothers ready to smother you to death!" said John, laughing at Alan's face once he thought of Scott.

"Aw man! I _totally _forgot about Scott! He's not gonna let me do _anything_ on my own now," answered Alan, the pout and crossed arms making him seem much younger. "Dad, can't I stay here? Like, a whole ocean away from Scott? Yes, pleeease?" he said, extending the last word while giving his father his puppy eyes.

Jeff had to laugh at his youngest, of course he wouldn't want to be near Scott, he was right, the ex-air force pilot wouldn't get his eyes off him. "I'm sorry Alan, but you'll be better at home. After all, you only have a few days before school break, and the principal said you could take them off." Replied the father, before John added,

"Besides Al, do you really think an ocean would stop Scott from finding you?"

"Aw man, I'm totally attached to another object by an inclined plane, wrapped helically around an axis…" replied Alan.

"Screwed?" asked John, after a few seconds of thinking. Alan simply shrugged,

"Big Bang Theory's a classic!"

* * *

><p><strong>I burrowed that quote from Big Bang Theory, indeed. It's from the episode " <em>The Prestidigitation Approximation". <em>It does _not _belong to me, but to Sheldon and Leonard.**

**Hope you liked it guys, tried to make it longer!**

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Closet Monsters

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! I tried to make it longer but my creativity just runs out at time and well. I'm sorry that it has taken me son long to update, life has been crazy, and I know it's no excuse but well... Um, I don't have a lot more to write in here so, read, enjoy, and don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1.**

* * *

><p>Jeff Tracy groaned for what seemed like the millioneth time in the past fifteen minutes. John had gone away to get some coffee and he was stuck dealing with Alan all by himself.<p>

"Alan, you _need _to let the doctors do their work, son. What's wrong? You've never been scared of being sedated," said an exasperated Jeff to his youngest son. Watching him squirm away from the needle and refuse to take the sedative by mouth reminded Jeff of a much younger Alan, not the fearless teenager he had as a son.

"Why can't it just be local? I mean, c'mon! It's not like watching the procedure is going to scare me, Dad," replied the young Tracy. "I've seen worst thing, one of them being a mad Scott. What can be more terrifying that?"

Jeff sighed; it was useless arguing with his sons. _'Damn Tracy stubbornness! Why can't anything be done easily?' _he thought to himself. "Alan, why don't you want to be sedated? Is it because of the _incident _with Tin-Tin?" At Alan's bright pink blush, Jeff knew he'd just solved the mystery, _'Bingo.' _He remembered the incident last Christmas, Alan had suffered from a concussion after falling down the stairs racing Gordon to dinner. The young blonde had refused to sleep, objecting that there was absolutely nothing wrong with him. Virgil managed to slip a sedative pill into Alan's drink that night, getting the stubborn teenager to finally get some sleep. The next morning, Alan had still been a little drowsy and talked with Tin-Tin about just how much he needed her, among other things. His brothers never let Alan forget that, which would explain the teen's refusal to being sedated.

"I'm _not _being sedated. They can just do it local, watching never killed anyone!" repeated the stubborn teenager.

Jeff looked pleadingly at the doctor, silently begging him to do something.

The doctor looked at the nurse, then at his notepad, finally meeting eyes with the worried father. He replied, "If you allow it, then we can do it with local only…"

"Yes! See? The doctor allowed it Dad, please let them do it that way," pleaded the blonde, "really Dad, please."

The eldest Tracy sighed, and then nodded his head. "Make it local, doc."

The doctor smiled and then proceeded to inject the sedative around Alan's knee, only getting a wince in response from the teen. A few minutes later, he was ready to begin the procedure, and did so. Once the needle penetrated the tissue for the first time, Alan's eyes widened, and as the thread went through it, he looked at his father, terrified,

"Dad, oh my God please sedate me! This is scarier that Scott!" he proceeded to close his eyes shut, "Oh God, oh God, oh God, DAD!"

Jeff couldn't help but to laugh at his son's reaction. He should have seen it coming, of _course_ Alan would freak out, after all, who would feel comfortable with watching a needle go through his knee?

The doctor looked at Jeff with a knowing look. He had worked with teenagers his whole life, he would know. He looked at Alan, "Would you like me to sedate you?"

Alan nodded quickly, something akin to panic filling his young face, blue eyes wide with terror.

The doctor laughed and motioned for his nurse to help him. A few minutes later, Alan was fast asleep, and Jeff Tracy stepped aside, barely containing his laughter.

~TB~

John Tracy felt his phone vibrate for the seventh time in the lapse between the cafeteria and his brother's temporary room. _'Trust Scott to saturate my voice mail. He is probably thinking of different ways to cross the ocean right now' _he thought to himself. _'It wouldn't really surprise any of us actually.'_

He reached his brother's room and heard him complaining to his father, something about going back to Scott too fast. John laughed at his brother's antics, and knocked on the door.

"_Come in!"_

"I can't, my hands are full, Dad."

"_Just a minute…" _

The door opened to reveal the patriarch who smiled at the sight of the coffee, gratefully taking it from John's hands and letting him into the room.

"How you doing Al? Ready for Scott's never-ending smothering?" said John to his own little carbon copy, smiling at the glare said brother shot his way.

"Shut up John…" came the sulky reply.

"Talking about our dearest big brother, I believe I have like nine missed calls from him," said John taking out his phone from his jean's pocket.

"Good luck explaining to him why you didn't answer," said his father, a smug smile adorning his face.

John groaned and called his brother back, not at all surprised when he answered after only the second ring.

"_Why the hell weren't you answering my calls!" _yelled a clearly bothered Scott.

"Well, it's kinda hard to take out my phone from my pocket and then place it to my ear and answer with no available hands, you know?"

"_How's Alan? Is he ok? Can I talk to him?"_

John looked over at Alan and his father, both trying but failing to contain their laughter.

"Alan says he doesn't want to talk to you," said John loud enough for his brother to hear. Alan panicked and hurried to yell,

"That's not true Scott! He's lying!"

"_Put him on the phone, John"_

"He's asleep."

"_Is not."_

"Is too."

"_Is not."_

"Is too."

"_Is not."_

"Is-"

"_JOHN!"_

"Fine, just a minute, your majesty," replied John, passing the phone to his younger brother.

"Hey Scott," said Alan, "what's up?"

"_Did you know that you just managed to give certain favorite brother half a heart attack?"_

"Oh my God, is Gords ok?" faked Alan

"_Are you __**kidding **__me? You love Gordon over me! Really? Now just wait and see who will scare the monsters in your closet away from you now…"_

Alan blushed madly and grumbled something incomprehensible under his breath before hanging up and looking at his father,

"Dad, Scott _will _scare the monsters away, right?" a slur in his voice being the only prove that it was the sedative talking, rather than the teenager himself.

* * *

><p><strong>There! Hope you liked it! I'll try to update soon, so review! They make creativity flow through me.<strong>

**-Smiles:)**


	4. Chapter 4: Teen Responses

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry it took me so long to update and that this is all I'm uploading but I'm suffering from a severe writer's block, and my inspiration, a friend, is lost to the world, therefore, so are my funny ideas. Guys, I know you want more from Alan, give me some ideas! Send me your ideas as to what you'd like to see in future chapters as a review, help me keep this story going!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned anything, I'd probably be a bit more creative than this…**

* * *

><p>"Is there anything you need Al? Anything I can get you or-"<p>

"Scott, dude, _shut up_!" yelled an irritated Alan, only to receive a stern look from his older brother, "I. Am. _Ok_," he continued, a significant pause between each word as to make the older Tracy understand.

Both Tracys had settled in the living room, Alan resting on a couch, while Scott worried from a near chair, his eyes never leaving the young blonde.

"Are you sure Al? The doctor said you needed to rest and he told us to give you whatever you wanted? What do you want to do?" continued the worried Scott, ready to please his baby brother in any way he possibly could. Little did he know, Alan's immature comebacks hadn't been affected by the sedation,

"Actually Scott, there _is _one thing I really want to do right now… " Said Alan, gazing seriously into his older brother's eyes, gaining their attention once again. Faking a severe pain, Alan pressed two fingers against the bride of his nose; "Scott, I really, and I mean _really_, need to…"

"What do you need Alan? Do you feel okay Sprout-"

"Don't call me Sprout."

"Is your head bothering you?" continued Scott, not at all bothered by his brother's interruption. "Let me call Virge, he'll give you some meds and-"

"Scott, I want to poke your face." Confusion and silence followed, before the eldest of the two dared to ask, worried that his brother was suffering from some sort of hallucinations.

"What?"

"I wanna poke your face Scott," repeated Alan. "With my fist."

"That's it, I'm done trying to take care of you!" yelled an irritated Scott before exiting the room, leaving behind a laughing Alan.

* * *

><p><strong>*Hiding under a rock in a very secret place you guys don't know*, Hehe, please don't kill me, and review your ideas!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Breakfast Tantrums

**Hi guys! Ok straight to the point... I'M _SO_ SORRY! I know I've been absent for _way _too long and that this chapter is, just as the last one, _way _too short, but I've got my inspiration running again (I think) and with your help from your reviews, this story can get back on track before you can say 'thunderbirds are go'! Please take your time to read this and review with your ideas about what you want to read after this!**

**Enjoy, and thanks for waiting!**

* * *

><p>Jeff Tracy looked up to see an exasperated looking Scott storm into the kitchen to pour himself a cup of coffe. <em>'It's only seven in the morning,' <em>the father of five thought to himself, _'what could've pissed him off so early in the day?'_.

"Son?" he said, only to receive some grumbling as a response from his eldest before he strolled back up the stairs and, most probably, into his room. Onaha looked at him from the other side of the room, quietly laughing and pointing at a red-faced Alan at the bottom of the stairs. When his father finally looked his way, the teen couldn't stand it anymore and burst out laughing, his crutches shaking next to his ribs.

Standing up, Jeff smiled and moved towards the table, waiting for Alan. He knew better that to try and help the teen move around. "_I can do it on my own, I'm a cripple, not someone learning how to walk again. God, you guys seriously __**back off**__," _had been something similar to the blonde's response, all you had to do to imitate it was pout in that way only teenagers can, and add a few curses here and there.

Soon enough, the crutches rested on the floor beneath the table and Alan was filling his plate with beacon, eggs, ham, bread, cheese… just about anything one could imagine. _'How do these boys manage to not gain a pound with all this food is still a mystery to me' _the father thought, comparing his small plate with only eggs and beacon to the one his son was topping with chocolate chip pancakes.

After a few bites and a quick glimpse at his computer for the latest news, Jeff Tracy turned towards his youngest son,

"So," he said, gaining said boy's attention. "When exactly are you planning on telling me why your brother is throwing the tantrum?"

At Alan's snort he knew better than to ask further questions, and continued sipping his coffee, ignoring whatever had happened between his oldest and youngest sons until Gordon appeared and Alan began narrating the story in what Jeff thought was _a little_ too enthusiastic way. Nevertheless, once the story was finished and the three Tracy's were laughing, he couldn't help but to feel proud of his son.

'_I would trust you to feel proud about this' _he heard his beloved Lucy whisper to him. _'I don't understand you Jeff, you find pride in the weirdest things when it comes to the boys,' _she admonished him, but even then, he could hear that beautiful smile adorning her lips. Smiling to himself, Jeff responded _'Alan's getting bigger and bigger each passing day, and just like that, every day since the day he learned how to talk, he's been surprising me with new ways to stop his brother's smothering.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you guys, and again, I'm very sorry! Please review your ideas and make this story not mine, but OURS!<br>333**

**Review! **


	6. Chapter 6: Side Effects

**Guys, I'm alive. Ok I know, I know, I'm ****_SO SORRY_! I know that this lines are just to short and don't make up for my absence but I just haven't had time to update but after realizing people are still reading this, I quickly wrote this down just for you guys! I'm on vacation now so I'll try to update sooner! Enjoy this little piece of my heart3**

* * *

><p>He stared at his younger copy in the eyes and found himself locked into a starring contest. Two blondes. Two brothers. Two different minds. One textbook. No agreement.<p>

"For the last time, Alan-"

"-It makes no sense, John" came the immediate reply.

"Does too Alan, just give me a minute and let me explain. It's easy once you get the hang of it" replied the elder of the two. Trying to explain chemistry to his younger brother was a task that would tire even him, the most patient of all the Tracy brothers. The younger boy refused to understand, not helping matter, but he had a project due as summer work. _'The kid probably expected me to complete his work by myself… God help me not rip his head off…'_ But then again, his thoughts were once again interrupted by Alan.

"You know John… I kinda hit my head on the way down, I don't think I can think straight now, much less understand all these odd names and stuff" ha said, smiling at his brother's frustration. Sure he was going back to five in a few days so he had to take advantage of the help while he could, but it sure felt good to get back at his brothers from all their smothering.

"That's Tin-Tin's effect on you Alan, not your clumsy fall" replied John without looking up from the textbook. A smug smile made its way into his face as he pictured Alan blushing and looking away.

"Shut up."

* * *

><p><strong>As always please review your ideas! Feedback is awesome and I'll try to make this story as yours as I can, by taking into account your thoughts on it. Review! <strong>

**I'll go hide under a rock now.**


End file.
